Forum:Ask the experts. Is this Modded?
}} = The Wiki's Best Answer The Age Old Question = Before you ask: Mod Names * Shared weapon names ** Twisted prefix. ** Anarchy title, but is not an SMG. ** Matador or Shredder titles, but not a combat shotgun. ** If the above mentioned titles, or those of the pearlescent or orange variety: ***appear twice, i.e. in both the prefix and title slots. ***appear on each others' item cards. ***have a different rarity color. * Stock weapons ** Machine Gun, Repeater Pistol, Shotgun Projectiles * Legitimate projectile counts: ** x2 = pistol or SMG with the Double accessory ** x3 = Hyperion Butcher, Torgue Violator, Helix rocket launcher ** x4 = The Chopper, Double Anarchy, Double Violator ** x5 = none ** x6 = Jakobs Skullmasher ** x7 = standard assault shotgun, Hunter's combat shotgun, Masher revolver ** x8 = Sweeper combat shotgun, Eridian Thunder Storm ** x9 = standard combat shotgun ** x10/x12 = Atlas Hydra ** x11 = Scattergun or Shredder combat shotgun ** x12 = Matador combat shotgun * Explosives ** rockets = rocket launcher, Carnage shotgun ** trajectory = Leviathan, Dahl Jackal, Eridian weapons and look at Legendary Prefixes = Enquiries = Archive. My AR590 Glorious Ogre has 342 damage, 91.3 accuracy, 12.5 fire rate, x4 explosive, 69 magazine size, and +72% recoil reduction. Is this a construct or does it look legit? Chavezdudeguy 18:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I lied, it's legit. Before posting, search for the gun's page on the wiki. NOhara24 19:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's not legit. Just because an item appears on a Talk page doesn't mean it's be 'verified'. There is no vetting of what gets posted, especially for items posted before the community learned enough to say Yea/Nay. -- MeMadeIt 20:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I dont think it's legit, i rebuilt w/ gearcalc and i only achieved that stats when i changed the Meterial_3 prefix "pearl" to "glorious", other combinations didn't work, so i say it's modded --BreakdancingYoda 19:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Correct - it's a construct. With those stats "Pearl" overrides "Glorious". "Glorious" will spawn Material_2 with similar stats but have 333 Damage and x3 elemental. -- MeMadeIt 20:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) In this particular case; Prefix "Pearl" has higher priority than "Glorious" (3 vs 2.5) And, probably whoever made that gun, used "Glorious" Prefix to boost Tech level (with +1 tech that prefix "Glorious" add) to 15 and make that Ogre have x4 Explosive instead of (legit) x3. It is modded. Approved by 20:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) MeMadelt gets mad when I look at the picture on the guns actual page (not the "talk" page) instead of spending time and going into GearCalc and trying to recreate someone else's gun with no info besides numbers...right. Whatever, it's modded, but not to the point where it's ridiculous. It's well within all of the ogre's ranges as far as dmg, accuracy and RoF go. 22:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : I get even madder when you post anonymously. -- MeMadeIt 07:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok i hate to go against you guys but i believe i have that exact gun found on single player, i know the damage, clip size, as well as the 4x explosive, not sure acc or FR, and mine has no scope, now i am 99% sure, so there is the chance i might be a few numbers off, but i am 99% pretty sure the damage, i am 100% postive on clip size and 4x explosive, someone who's knows there stuff says its a capped gun with the exception of it not having a scope. i will double check the stats when i get home, but like i said 99% sure. XBOX GT Sinisternobody 08:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::If it has those stats and above mentioned name (AR590 Glorious Ogre), It's modded/constructed. As I said above, in this particular case, with these weapon parts, prefix "Glorious" has higher priority (due to material_3 used and rarity) than "Glorios". I would rather believe Game Files (and Gear Calc) than "I found this off Crawmerhax/Farmory". So pictures of that gun flying in the air the moment you killed Craw, or In chest, or it did not happened. 09:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Good God, I sound like Nagy now... ::: Please try not to sound like me. It's not healthy, y'know. 09:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : So where do you guys get the correllation between the prefix and the parts(ie the above-mentioned AR590)? Is there a list somewhere or just trial-and-error over the months? 01:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: stock5 gives 500, mag5 gives 90. I have a dysfunctional list somewhere, but it's mostly observation and trial&error. 04:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : Pretty incomplete, but BLModding does have pre/suffixes listed in the ShareMaterialParts page: http://blmodding.wikidot.com/shared-material-parts 05:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Those are for material suffixes. The model number is dictated by the parts. 05:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) HAHA i got no reason to lie but i will double check the stats when i get home not sure of the model number, will that make that big of a difference XBOX GT SinisterNobody 10:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it will make big difference: Different Model letters/number = different body, mag, and stock parts = different stats & rarity = different prefix priority. Approved by 10:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I think they modded it out of a pearl ogre i have it is the same thing exept it's got x3 explosive and it says its a pearl ogre not glorious like the one above (i don't get people who like x4 over x3 due to the fact a ogre only shoots explosive rounds no matter what...) No signature found... 10:58, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : A higher multiplier indicates a higher tech level which makes for a larger tech pool which allows for more procs. 13:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : Not all shots from an Ogre proc, unlike a Hellfire. Higher multiplier in most weapons also allows for a larger maximum proc. -- 15:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) So I found this class MOD in my backpack the other day when I was sorting it out, and it's and awesome class mod, but I think it might be modded. Heres the specs: Bad Ass Specialist +61% SMG Damage +3 Quicksilver Skill +3 High Velocity Skill +4 Girl Power Skill +31 SMG Ammo Regen. Manufacturer is Dahl, Class/Level Req. are Siren/61. If you need more info let me know. Thanks in advance.